Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a node (e.g., a transmission station) and a wireless device (e.g., a mobile device). Some wireless devices communicate using orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink (DL) transmission and single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink (UL) transmission. Standards and protocols that use orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) for signal transmission include the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard (e.g., 802.16e, 802.16m), which is commonly known to industry groups as WiMAX (Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access), and the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiFi. In 3GPP radio access network (RAN) LTE systems, the node can be a combination of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Node Bs (also commonly denoted as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, eNodeBs, or eNBs) and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs), which communicates with the wireless device, known as a user equipment (UE). The downlink (DL) transmission can be a communication from the node (e.g., eNodeB) to the wireless device (e.g., UE), and the uplink (UL) transmission can be a communication from the wireless device to the node.
In addition, devices, including those within one or more vehicles, employing wireless communication systems and methods (e.g., cellular telephones, mobile computers and other mobile devices) are increasingly prevalent. The increase in number of mobile devices has increased the capacity demand and load on cellular networks. Typical cellular networks include stationary cellular antennas (e.g., a cellular tower, such as an eNB, including multiple cellular antennas), which may broadcast to and receive signals from mobile devices to facilitate communication between mobile devices. Also, vehicle-to-anything (V2I), Vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V), and/or Vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P) communication (subsumed as vehicle-to-X or simply “V2X communication”) is the enabling technology for intelligent transport systems (ITS). ITS systems are configured to automate interactions between vehicles in order to achieve, for example, greater levels of communication, safety, security and efficiency. ITS covers a variety of use cases with different constraints on the communication capabilities of the car, including active road safety, traffic efficiency, local services and ubiquitous Internet services including multimedia services).
While the telecommunication infrastructure is to some extent already capable of fulfilling the constraints of certain uses cases (e.g. for some Internet applications), other use cases, particularly in V2X communications, are more demanding and desire additional enhancements of the current communication infrastructure. Moreover, current scalability, deployment, functionality, and protocols for V2X communication are inefficient to meet the current demands.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the technology is thereby intended.